Bestfriend?
by Erumin Smith
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah dua pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sahabat, yang kemudian berubah menjadi cinta. /WINKDEEP./JINHOON./YAOI!
1. chapter 1

**Bestfriend?**

 **Main Pair: WinkDeep/JinHoon**

 **Support Pair: GuanHo, SamHwi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing, tapi fanfik ini milik saya.**

 **Warning!** **BL,OOC,TYPO,Friendship!AU**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang pergi ke kantor, ke sekolah, ke pasar, ke toko, dan ada juga orang yang keluar rumah untuk berolahraga.

 _TIN... TIN... TIN..._

 _"Hei! cepatlah! aku akan terlambat nanti!"_

 _"Di depan ini ada apa? kenapa macet sekali?"_

 _"Anak ku ingin pergi ke sekolah! dia akan terlambat kalau seperti ini!"_

Di tengah kemacetan yang sedang terjadi, terlihatlah dua pemuda yang menggunakan seragam sekolah sedang duduk santai di sebuah mini market sambil memakan makanan ringan. Dua pemuda itu duduk berdampingan sambil melihat kemacetan lalu lintas yang sedang terjadi.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itupun langsung melihat kearah jam tangan yang ia pakai, "Pukul 7."

"Baiklah, ayo selesaikan sarapan kita."

"Apa? ini kau bilang sarapan? Hei Bae Jinyoung! Apa setiap hari kau selalu sarapan dengan dua buah biskuit?"

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah dingin itupun menatap temannya yang sedang memberinya tatapan tajam, "Tentu."

"Kau tidak akan tumbuh dengan baik kalau hanya memakan dua buah biskuit setiap pagi."

"Aku tumbuh dengan baik, tidak seperti mu yang selalu sarapan pagi dengan porsi yang terhitung banyak, tapi tetap saja pendek." Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kepada pemuda manis di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pendek! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi! lagipula, _eomma_ ku bilang ini sudah termasuk tubuh yang _ideal_." Jihoon hanya mengerutkan bibirnya.

Jinyoung yang melihat wajah Jihoon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ayo kita berangkat sekarang, dasar anak manja." Jinyoung menarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi.

"Aku bukan anak manja Bae Jinyoung! Aku anak _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku!"

"IQ mu terlalu tinggi Park Jihoon!"

"Tentu saja, aku kan _genius_." sudah bertahun-tahun Jinyoung selalu mendengar kalimat itu, sudah bertahun-tahun pula Jinyoung mengatakan bahwa Jihoon terlalu _genius_ sehingga otaknya menjadi 2G seperti teman sebangku Jihoon yaitu Seonho.

Ya, seperti itulah pertemanan sederhana yang di alami oleh Bae Jinyoung dan juga Park Jihoon. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka selalu bersama. Jika Jinyoung tidak masuk sekolah, maka Jihoon juga tidak akan masuk sekolah. Jika Jihoon tidak masuk sekolah, Jinyoung tetap akan masuk sekolah. Jika Jinyoung sakit, Jihoon pasti akan menangis. Jika Jihoon sakit, Jinyoung pasti akan memarahinya dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Jihoon sudah menganggap Jinyoung seperti adiknya sendiri, namun Jihoon tidak tahu Jinyoung menganggapnya sebagai apa.

~OoO~

Kini Jinyoung dan Jihoon berjalan bersama. Mereka memasuki gedung sekolah 30 menit sesudah bel masuk berbunyi. Sudah jelas, mereka telat.

"Bae Jinyoung."

"Park Jihoon."

Jinyoung dan Jihoon menoleh kearah suara berasal.

"Apa kalian tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Jihoon melihat arah jam dinding yang ada di sekolah, "Jam setengah 8."

 _"Masih pagi, bagus untuk berolahraga."_

"Iya, sangat bagus karena matahari pagi itu Bagus untuk kesehatan." Jihoon hanya tersenyum lebar.

 _"Park Jihoon, silahkan lari lapangan 11 putaran."_

~OoO~

Jangan salahkan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya berkata yang ia ketahui saja. Dari kejauhan Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang sedang berlari dari jendela kelas. Jinyoung tidak diberi hukuman, ia hanya diberi poin dan di peringatkan untuk tidak mengulanginya kembali.

Jinyoung berjalan kearah lapangan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"HOSH... HOSH... HOSHH... "

"Istirahatlah dulu." Jinyoung mendekati Jihoon dan memberinya sebotol air mineral.

"Terima kasih." Jihoon tersenyum kearah pemuda yang kini menghampirinya.

"Biar aku saja yang berlari." Jinyoung mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang sangat luas itu.

"Dugaan ku benar, kau pasti akan datang untuk menyelamatkan ku." sebuah senyuman terukir di sudut bibir Jihoon.

Sambil menatap Jinyoung yang sudah mulai lelah, Jihoon menghampiri Jinyoung, "Cukup, kau sudah lari lebih dari 40 menit."

Jinyoung mengambil air mineral yang ada ditangan Jihoon, lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Terima kasih." Jinyoung hanya mengerutkan keningnya ketika Jihoon tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Sejak dulu, setiap kita terlambat selalu kau yang diberi hukuman, tapi selalu aku yang menjalankannya."

"Hehehe maaf, nanti aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan sebagai gantinya." Jihoon tertawa kecil.

"Janji?" Jinyoung menaikkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Jihoon.

Jihoon membalasnya, "Tentu."

Mereka tertawa bersama dalam keadaan jari kelingking mereka saling bertemu.

"Memang kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin kau membalas cinta ku Park Jihoon."

DEG DEG DEG

Rasanya bagaikan sedang bermimpi. Jantung Jihoon kini mulai berdetak dengan tempo yang cepat. Jihoon hanya diam membeku di hadapan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai 'sahabatnya' saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita duduk di bangku sekolah dasar Park Jihoon! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Jinyoung hanya menatap Jihoon.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan kearah gedung sekolah sambil menunduk.

 _BRUKKK..._

 _"Jihoon!"_

 _"Park Jihoon!"_

 _"Park Jihoon sadarlah!"_

 _"Aku akan membawanya ke uks."_

 _"Tidak, biar aku saja."_

~OoO~

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong!

Saya kembali, dan kali ini saya membawakan ff WinkDeep :D

berhubung saya lagi suka banget sama couple ini, jadi saya membuat ff dengan pair WinkDeep.

Saya harap kalian suka dengan fanfik ini.

 _With Love, Erumin Smith_


	2. 2

BRUKK...

 _"Jihoon!"_

 _"Park Jihoon!"_

 _"Park Jihoon sadarlah!"_

 _"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."_

 _"Tidak, biar aku saja."_

Suara yang terdengar samar-samar ditelinga Jihoon, kini menghilang. Dan hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

.

 **Bestfriend?**

 **Main Pair: WinkDeep/JinHoon**

 **Support Pair: GuanHo, SamHwi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing, tapi fanfik ini milik saya.**

 **Warning! BL,OOC,TYPO,Friendship!AU**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

.

Jihoon berbaring dikasur yang ada di UKS. Dengan nyenyak ia tertidur pulas dikasur milik uks tersebut.

"HOAAMM... UKHH... Sakit sekali pundak ku." Jihoon bangun dari kasur lalu sedikit memberikan pemanasan kepada tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" dengan suara beratnya, Jinyoung memasuki uks dan mendekati Jihoon.

"Ouhh Jinyoung, kau dari mana?" Jihoon tersenyum lebar kepada pemuda bersurai rambut kecokelatan yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Aku baru saja membelikanmu roti di kantin."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah? Terima kasih."

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan dinginnya, "Jangan terlalu banyak melamun."

Jihoon yang sedang sibuk membuka bungkus roti, hanya diam dan tidak merespon ucapan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Park Jihoon, apa kau dengar apa yang ku katakan?"

"Eoh? Kau mengatakan apa?"

Beruntunglah Jihoon adalah sahabatnya. Kalau bukan, mungkin Jinyoung sudah menendangnya sejak tadi.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau baru saja terbentur bola basket, lalu pingsan." Jihoon yang menatap Jinyoung sejak tadi, hanya diam sambil memakan roti yang ia pegang.

"Aku? Pingsan?"

Jinyoung hanya menghela napas, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 ** _Flashback_** ** _ON_**

 _Jinyoung menatap Jihoon dari kejauhan. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang berbadan mungil itu sedang berlari memutari lapangan yang cukup luas berulang kali._

 _Jinyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Anak itu.."_

 _Jinyoung berjalan kearah lapangan sambil membawa sebotol air mineral yang ia beli di mini market tadi pagi. Ia menghampiri Jihoon yang sudah berkeringat dan mendengar jelas napas nya yang terengah-engah._

 _"HOSH... HOSH... HOSHH..._ "

 _"Istirahatlah dulu." Jinyoung mendekati Jihoon dan memberinya sebotol air mineral._ _Jihoon melihat kearah wajah pemuda yang kini ada dihadapannya._

 _"Park Jihoon, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jinyoung melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon._ _Sebuah bola basket melayang dan mengarah pada Jihoon._

 _"JIHOON! AWAS ADA BOLA!" seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berada jauh dari posisi Jihoon pun berteriak dengan sangat kencang._

 _Jinyoung yang melihat kejadian itupun dengan cepat memegang kedua pundak Jihoon dan berniat menarik Jihoon ketempat yang jauh dari bola itu. Namun sayang, bola itu jatuh dengan sempurna, tepat di atas kepala Jihoon._

 _BRUKKKK..._

 ** _Flashback_** ** _OFF_**

~OoO~

Jihoon yang sedang duduk termenung di kamarnya, hanya mengerutkan bibirnya sejak tadi, "Jadi itu hanya bayanganku saja?"

"Kukira Jinyoung benar-benar mengatakan hal itu padaku." ucap Jihoon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Park Jihoon!!!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat dengan semangat masuk kedalam kamar Jihoon tanpa mengetuk pintu. Jihoon tidak menoleh sekalipun, ia tetap mengerutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk guling yang ada dikasur nya.

"Hya! Park Jihoon! Apa kau ikut ke pesta Samuel nanti malam?" ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang mempunyai nama lengkap Lee Daehwi.

Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku tidak berniat pergi keluar rumah."

"Tapi tadi pagi kau pergi kesekolah, sekolah itu kan ada diluar rumah." ucap pemuda dengan kacamata bulat, yang berstatus sebagai teman sebangkunya Jihoon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seonho.

"Maksudku setelah pulang dari sekolah, aku tidak punya niat untuk pergi keluar rumah." dengan malas Jihoon memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Jadi... Besok kau tidak masuk sekolah?" ucap Seonho sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Jihoon menghela napas, "Entahlah."

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak punya niat untuk keluar rumah."

"Diamlah Yoo Seonho, sebelum bantal ini melayang kewajah mu." Daehwi mengangkat sebuah bantal kearah Seonho.

"Daehwi-ya! Bilang pada sepupumu, kalau aku sedang sakit."

Daehwi mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jihoon. Pasti ada sesuatu antara Jihoon dan juga Jinyoung. Bagaimana Daehwi tahu? Tentu saja karena Daehwi adalah sepupu Jinyoung dan juga sahabat Jihoon. Ia tau, jika Jihoon sudah berbicara seperti itu, pasti sedang ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa ada masalah?" Daehwi mendekati Jihoon.

Jihoon memegangi kepalanya, "Tidak, kepalaku benar-benar sakit."

"Hmm... Baiklah."

~OoO~

Pukul: 21.00

"Samuel! Selamat ulang tahun." ucap Daehwi saat datang ke pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Daehwi datang bersama Seonho.

Seonho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, "Ini hadiah untuk mu, selamat ulang tahun."

" _Happy birthday_ Kim Samuel _, this is for you_." seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, dan berambut hitam datang bersama Jinyoung ke pesta ulang tahun Samuel.

"Guanlin _hyung_! _This is for me_?" Samuel menunjuk kearah sebuah kotak besar yang dibawa oleh pemuda bernama Guanlin tersebut.

Guanlin tersenyum, "Tentu."

Disaat semua orang sedang berbincang-bincang, Jinyoung hanya melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut. Ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kehilangan sesuatu.

Jinyoung mendekati Daehwi,"Daehwi! Dimana Park Jihoon?"

"Dia sedang kurang sehat, tadi siang dia bilang kalau kepalanya sakit." ucap Daehwi. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sepupunya itu, Jinyoung langsung pergi.

~OoO~

Kamar dengan cat berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi oleh banyak foto-foto masa kecil Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon saat mereka sedang tumbuh bersama. Disinilah sekarang Jihoon berada.

"HACHIIIIMMMMMM"

"HUACHIMMMMM"

"HAAAA HAAAA.. HUMM..."

"HACHHHIIIMMMMM"

"Oh tidak! Sekarang kepala ku benar-benar sakit." ucap Jihoon sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kini kamar Dengan cat berwarna merah muda tersebut, sudah dibanjiri oleh tisu-tisu yang berserakan dilantai.

Jihoon membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu, lalu ia membuang tisu itu tak tentu arah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berbohong kepada Daehwi, kalau aku sedang sakit. Sekarang aku jadi sakit beneran." Jihoon memegangi kepalanya sambil sesekali ia meringis kesakitan.

"Masih sakit?" terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu kamar. Jihoon mengenal suara ini, ia sangat mengenal suara ini. dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan, Jihoon menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Sudah kuduga, itu pasti kau Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung masuk kedalam kamar Jihoon, dan memungut salah satu tisu yang berserakan di lantai, "Buang sampah pada tempatnya."

"Nanti akan ku bersihkan." ucap Jihoon sambil mengambil tisu dan membersihkan bagian hidungnya lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Jinyoung mengambil tempat sampah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar Jihoon.

"Bersihkan kamarmu."

"Iya iya... Nanti akan ku bersihkan."

"Bersihkan sekarang."

"Temanmu ini sedang sakit."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu teman Park Jihoon."

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu." Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku menganggap mu lebih dari teman."

 **~OoO~**

 **TBC**

 _Balasan Review:_

 _ **whiteguanlin:** Sudah dilanjutin hehehe. Terima kasih sudah __membaca dan mereview :)_

 _ **piyakbyeongari:** Sudah dilanjutin ya hehehe, biar bikin gregetan wkwkw XD_ _/ditabok/ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview :)_

 _ **Re-Panda68:** Perasaannya gak gimana gimana(?) /ditabok/ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview :)_

 _ **levieren225:** Kenapa hayooo XD tolongin tidak yaaa /ditabok Jihoon/ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview :)_

 _ **ererigado:** Sudah dilanjutkan :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview :)_

 **A/N:**

 _Annyeong!_

 _Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter kedua!_

 _Saya merasa ceritanya amburadul/? dan tidak jelas XD_

 _Tapi saya harap kalian menyukainya :-)_

 _Saya benar-benar lagi kobam sama couple yang satu ini HUWAAAAAAAA XD_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca,memvote, memfollow,mereview cerita ini *bow*_

 _With love, Erumin Smith_


	3. Bukan update

**Pemberitahuan.**

Hai! Apa kabar? Apa masih ada yang menunggu fanfik ini? xD

Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karena lama tidak update—di karenakan ada urusan di _real life_ yang membuat saya jadi tidak fokus untuk melanjutkan fanfik ini.

Dan sekarang saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena fanfik 'Bestfriend?' terpaksa saya _discontinue_ —karena ada suatu masalah yang mengharuskan saya untuk memberhentikan fanfik ini. Maaf kalau mungkin kalian kecewa, tapi sebagai gantinya saya akan mem-publish _drabble_ dengan pair winkdeep.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, serta mereview fanfik 'Bestfriend?' /bow.


End file.
